


Logan has an accident and Roman has a comatose boyfriend

by StarshineAndBooks



Series: Sweethearts, soulmates, and snarky remarks [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Car Accidents, Coma, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshineAndBooks/pseuds/StarshineAndBooks
Summary: Where better to propose than after waking up from a near coma after an accident? These boys don't know.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Original Character(s), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Everyone & Everyone
Series: Sweethearts, soulmates, and snarky remarks [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939225
Kudos: 13





	Logan has an accident and Roman has a comatose boyfriend

Roman stands in the lobby of the hospital, waiting for someone, anyone to come get him, to tell him why he was called here. It’s summer break, nothing bad is supposed to happen!

“Roman?” Bia’s voice chimes from his right, he turns and his eyes widen, something must be really wrong.

Bia usually wears graphic tee shirts and jeans, sometimes leather and spikes, but she looks- well- awful. Baggy sweatpants and a stolen hoodie that Roman thinks was originally Remus’, Bia has always been a dirty, filthy, horrible clothes thief. But she doesn't often wear these types of clothes out of the house.

“Bia?”

“Logan’s in surgery, they put us in a different waiting room… Come on, mama says I’m supposed to come get you?”

“What happened?”

“Drunk driver.” Bia says gently, “It’s bad Ro. It’s so, so, incredibly bad.”

“Bia,” Roman chokes, “It’s- It’s going to be okay.”

She shakes her head, “They’re saying he’ll probably have to be made comatose, Roman, a medically induced coma.”

“Bia,” Roman sighs softly, “It’ll be okay. It’s Logan! He always makes it.”

“It’s Logan,” Bia nods, “And No one makes it out alive. Ro.”

“Let’s go get you some coffee.”

“No.” Bia shakes her head, “We should get you to the others-”

“I want some coffee, will you come with me?”

“Fine.” Bia sighs, “But Roman?”

“Yeah?”

“Let me know if you want the details, but fair warnin’ it in’nt pretty.”

Roman sighs, nodding, letting his words leave him as he leads Bia through the hospital to go find coffee. Bia trails after him, silent, her footsteps difficult to hear, she has always had a light step, but it gets worse at times. He doesn't blame her, or her siblings.

Roman casts a glance back at Bia, and shakes his head before he continues forwards.

“Are you sick of people we love in hospitals too?” Bia asks suddenly, sounding a little hysterical, but Roman can relate, “Or is that just me?”

“No, I- I hate it too.” Roman nods, their little family seems to have rotten luck. “And you want to be a nurse.”

“Well- I could help then at least. I hate being idle at a time like this.”

Roman laughs softly, “Don’t we all?”

“I don’t know. I think- I think I might go home, start some dinner or something.”

Roman snorts, but nods, “Well, if you do, take Anne with you, I’ll bet she’s half dead.”

Bia sighs, “I- I haven’t gone into the waiting room to see.”

Roman’s lips quirk up for a second, just one, he knows why she’s so hesitant.

Roman can’t help but think back to every time someone he’s loved has been in the hospital.

Delilah May when Roman was eight, Vinny had almost killed her. His own mother for a hysterectomy when he was nine. When Roman was eleven, Anne, Bia, and Remy all went to the hospital for injuries Vinny caused. At twelve Virgil and Remus broke their arms wrestling in a tree, they went to the ER. And fifteen Janus had to get an appendix surgery or other, Roman doesn’t know the proper name. Last year it was Emile for a bought of really bad pneumonia.

Sometimes it seems like Roman is the only one who goes to the hospital for non emergency reasons.

“It’s not your fault, you know.” Bia says, “Logan would say it was better him hit than you or someone else.”

“Logan’s always been a little dense.” Roman scoffs.

Bia giggles, “Yeah, he has.”

“Why’d it have to be him?”

“Wrong place at the wrong time.” Bia shrugs, “Or maybe it was God, maybe he really made something mad at him.”

Roman sighs, slipping into line to get coffee. “Maybe. You want anything?”

Bia pauses then, “I’ll get it for everyone. They’d all like a warm drink I bet.”

“Probably.”

Bia nods softly then, “He’ll make it out, right?”

Roman almost wants to scream, Bia never asks for confirmation, she’s always been solid in her beliefs, even when her mother was dying in the hospital. Even when Remy and Anne were stuck in the hospital with her. Roman has always been the one to need reassurance.

Bia has always been the one who grounds the group, she’s always been the one to calm everyone if even Janus and Logan are breaking. 

It’s not fair, Roman thinks, that he has to hold it together. His boyfriend, his soulmate, the love of his life is in surgery after almost dying!

“I hope so.” Roman says a bit too sharply, a little too loud.

Bia flinches away.

“Damn it.” Roman mutters.

Bia swallows then, “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize!”

Roman realizes he snapped at her, yelled at her. Well, he didn’t mean to, and he knows he isn’t really mad at her.

But Logan and Bia look near identical, Logan is almost dying and here’s this person wearing his face asking if Logan will live. Logan is almost dying.

That’s the problem.

Roman might lose Logan.

Bia nods, “Okay.”

“I’m sorry-” Roman tries to apologize.

“Don’t be sorry honey,” Bia says gently, but still cutting over Roman, “You’re right. I’m being silly.”   
  


Roman wants to protest her on that but she doesn't let him take a breath to do so.

“Of course Logan will make it.” She nods firmly, “He doesn't get any other choice. I have decided. And that’s that, by triplet law he has to live now.”

Roman scoffs, but he can’t shake the guilt and relief at Bia deciding that Logan will be fine. He can see the clear way she’s faking it, not noticeable, but he has known her Bia’s entire life.

“Well, that just seals it.” He says quickly.

They get to the front of the line and order a large amount of warm beverages, Bia pays, claiming she owes him for something or other, and to sit there and let her be a good sister.

Bia doesn't think, but the way she so readily claims him as her brother makes something warm his chest, just a little. But He will deal with that later, when his life isn’t falling apart.

Bia and Roman carry drinks in drink carriers, up to the waiting room Bia leads him too.

When they enter, no one notices.

“I don’t know Remy,” Delilah May says gently, “He’s already died three times on the table.”

Bia sighs, “We brought drinks.”

“Oh, Bia!” Remy turns with wide eyes, “You’re here?”

“I brought drinks and Roman.”

“Bia.” Virgil says strangeldly, “You-”

“Chocolate for Emilie, Cider for Anne.” Bia starts passing out drinks, “Caramel blondie with triple espresso shots for Remy. Mama gets a dirty Chai Latte. Mocha for Remus, Janus gets peppermint Tea. And a ricky rocket for Virge-a-licious.”

“Will you please just call it half coffee half chocolate?” Virgil groans, snatching the drink quickly enough.

“Nope! Rikcy rocket!” Bia beams, and no one is quite rude enough to pint out the remor in her smile.

Roman drinks from his own cup, looking to Bia, “I zoned out, what did you even get?”

Bia shrugs, “Oh- just a vanilla bean coffee with twelve shots of espresso, so I can keep all of you losers awake until I crash gloriously, likely attempting to dance a jig on top of a chair.”

Roman blinks, “Uh-”

“That’s unhealthy dear,” Delilah May pipes up.

Virgil just looks up with a sigh, “PAtton wants me to ask you all to behave.”

Bia laughs out right at that, “Hasn’t- Hasn’t he met us?”

“Unfortunately.” Virgil nods.

“How’s he doing’?” Anne asks.

“Better than us, he says.” Virgil looks up, “He’s visiting his moms.”

“Oh that’s great!”

Roman begins to tune everything out, taking a seat by Remus, leaning heavily against his brother. He barely registers someone giving him food and a blanket. Roman suspects it was Anne.

Remus shakes his head, readjusting the blanket on his brother, “He’ll lose it.”

“Everything is going to be okay.” Bia says firmly, “Because I’m the boss and I said so.”   
  


“I’m older than you.” Remy, Remus, Janus, and Delilah Chime in.

“Nope, I’m the boss because I’m the most charismatic. I don’t make the rules, except I do.”

“Logan makes the rules, you ignore them.” Roman mutters.

Someone hugs Roman tightly suddenly, and Roman can only smell Axe body spray and mud, Remus then, but that is weird. Why is Remus hugging him? Everything is going to be okay. Or Roman will die with Logan, all the good will have left the world.

\-----

Logan wakes suddenly, eyes landing on a pretty man with a NASA hoodie on, odd, but passably nice on him. SOmething worms in Logan’s chest at the sight, but he is to tired to think.

“You’re very-” His vois is chalky and he works spit up to swallow to smoothe it a little, “You’re very pretty. Do I know you?”

The man, Roman, Logan thinks, looks sucker punched, eyes wide and full of horror, “Logan? Of course you know me. Oh god-”

“Shhhh,” Logan mutters, “‘s too loud, you’ll bring father.”

“Oh Logan, he isn’t here.” Roman soothes, “Can I touch you? Just your hand, I just want to-”

“I’m late,” Logan gasps, going to sit up, he collapses with a groan, “Please don’t be mad Roman.”   
  


“Logan, It’s okay, you’re not late. You’re right here.” Roman assures, “And you’re safe.”

Logan groans, memories caught up and mind aware of the needle in his arm, “I’m in the hospital Roman.”

“You are.” He nods, “School starts in a month.”

“Gross.”

“Agreed.”

Logan holds a hand up, “Wilol you still hold my hand dear?”

Roman is quick to clasp Logan’s hand in both of his, “Oh my love, my dear, mi caro, I’d be delighted.”

“Mon cherie,” Logan smiles, “You’re too kind.”

“God, you’re okay.” Roman whispers.

“Of course I am.”

“You scared us.”

“I did not mean to.”

“You scared me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No Logan, don’t apologize.” Roman says, “Just- It was really bad.”

“I can imagine.”

“No. You can’t.” Roman says, “And you’ll never have to.”

“I was hurt and in a car crash, it can’t have been unbearably-”   
  


“Bia didn’t think you would make it out.”

“What?!”

“She asked for confirmation you’d live Logan, it was so bad, the car is totaled and trash, I sold it for parts, you need a new one. The other driver did die, he was so fragile.”   
  


“I-'' Logan blinks then, “That must have been terrifying. I am sorry I could not be awake to comfort you darling.”

Roman scoffs, “Me too, then you’d have been awake longer.”

“Yes.” Logan nods, “I would have.”

Roman kisses Logan’s hand between his two own, and looks into Logan's eyes, Logan’s beautiful, open, living eyes.

Logan is alive, awake, and talking. Suddenly the world feels warmer.

“You’re thinking awfully hard dearest, would you share?” Logan’s voice clears the thoughts straight out of Roman’s mind.

“I’m just- I’m so happy to see you awake.”

“Well, I am happy to be awake.”   
  


Roman wants to tell Logan he looks nice, which he always does even if he looks rough at the moment. Roman wants to ask Logan how his head feels. He wants to ask Logan anything that is remotely appropriate.

In a fashion that is truly the disaster of these two who love eachother so much, Roman opens his mouth to ask if Logan wants some water and instead says, “We should get married.”

Logan blinks, “I’m sorry, what?”

“Uh- You want some water?”

“Yes please. And as for your previous statement, I am amicable to it. I was actually going to propose the night I was in the wreck.”

“Oh.” Roman blinks.

“You will let me propose to you properly.” Logan says, “But yes, we should get married.”

“I love you. So, so much.” Roman whispers.

“And I you.

“You really want to marry me though?” Roman asks and Logan almost reaches out to card a hand through the other’s hair, but he hurts too much to do that.

“Yes dear, I bought you a shiny rock that is only worth money because someone decided it was.”

“Way to sound romantic Logan.” Roman laughs.

“Thank you.” 

“God we’re going to get married,” Roman smiles, “I can’t wait.”

“You have to. At least until I get out of the hospital.”

“Fine.”

“Roman?”

“Yes?”

“I love you. You’re so important to me, you know that. Right?”

“Of course.” Roman nods, but his eyes shine in delight at the affirmation, “And you’re important to me.”

Logan smiles softly, setting his free hand atop Roman’s, squeezing with both hands.

Roman laughs softly, shaking his head at Logan.


End file.
